Welcome to My World
by That Lonely Little EmoKid
Summary: When Tenchi and the gang take a trip to Jurai for the summer Ryoko feels alone, misplaced, and disliked due to the Juraian's feelings of hatred toward her. Will Tenchi comfort her or will someone else have to calm the fears of the insecure pirate? OAVUniv
1. Prologue Remember to Breathe

**A/N:** Wow. . .it's been a really long time. A really long time. Anyway, not sure what it's about as I'm writing this author's note, but I hope it turns out. :) Wish me luck my peeps. 

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Tenchi Muyo! and I'm not sure if I own this story yet, have to see how good it is first. ;)

* * *

The palace was gorgeous on the inside. There were trees and different varieties of shrubbery everywhere. The interior was a garden with beautiful flowers in every direction, and people who roamed its halls matched their surroundings. Ryoko felt out of place as she walked with Tenchi, Ayeka, Washu, Mihoshi, and Sasami through the grand hall of the palace of Jurai. She felt she was the only one who was stared at and whispered about as they all made their way toward the living quarters with their luggage.

Even Tenchi seemed to be at home for the most part, smiling at the Juraians that passed, Mihoshi was too blonde to notice she was on a different planet, and Ayeka and Sasami were the princesses, of course they had no problem with their home planet. It was only Ryoko who felt uneasy. The cyan-haired space pirate felt she was alone in this massive building even though it was filled with people, she felt her only comrades were the butterflies fluttering about in her stomach.

This place made her so nervous. She hated it here, and she never would have come if Tenchi hadn't wanted her to. She knew all the Juraians hated her. She knew they thought that she had taken their prince from them. They knew nothing. Any other time their ignorance would make her laugh uncontrollably, but their lack of knowledge created a growing insecurity that threatened to eat her alive. It followed her everywhere, or so it seemed, ever since she had gotten off Ryo-Ohki.

The doors to the living quarters were so tall you could fall over trying to see the top. The light purple hue painting them was engraved with Juraian words that Ryoko didn't understand. She heard Ayeka translating to Tenchi, but couldn't make out the specifics of what she said. She just wanted to make it to her room.

Each room was as big as an apartment, and the sounds of Ayeka's information spouting resonated like the loneliness echoing in Ryoko's worried heart. She was so concerned about this summer and what the coming months were going to bring. Maybe this disapproving planet would finally gain some acceptance. That was all the pirate wished for, really.

With her bag of clothes seated at the foot of her bed and the others gone to unpack, Ryoko flopped face up onto the big king-sized bed. She thought of all of the scowls on the faces of the people in the grand hall coming into the palace. They wouldn't leave her and it bothered the cyan-haired woman that their opinions mattered so much. What were they to her?

Still, she couldn't get the negativity out of her mind. She pulled a pillow to her chest and hugged it close. Her eyes stung as in her mind the image of a young Juraian girl started to whisper behind her palm. Ryoko wiped at her eyes but water still flowed out of them like the regret that seemed to seep from the pirate's pores. She wished she had never come to this stupid place. She wished she didn't care so much what other people thought.

A creak was heard as the door opened swiftly, and an astonished and tear-stained Ryoko then began to wish she had locked the door.


	2. Ch 1 Tiny Voices

**A/N:** Ooh. . .now I know that this is gonna be one of THOSE stories that I write. . .one of those ones where I NEVER know what's going to happen until it's over and even then I'm a little confused. Great. . .Oh well. I hope it all goes well. I'll just have to steal all of your pitchforks and torches. MWAHAHAHAHA!!

**Disclaimer:** Getting closer to owning the story but still don't own Tenchi Muyo!

----------------------------------------

"M-Miss Ryoko! I'm sorry! I- I'm so very sorry for barging in on you. I thought this was Miss Ayeka's quarters! Please excuse my rudeness!" Kamidake blurted. His face was as red as his hair and his embarrassment made Ryoko giggle. A smile showed through her tears and the mishap had actually cheered her up a bit. Still, Kamidake noticed the dried rivers of salt water that had recently flowed freely from her eyes and his expression turned from embarrassment to concern.

"Are you all right, Miss Ryoko?" the man asked innocently. She nodded and although hesitantly, the Juraian warrior left her in search of the princess's rooms. His worry had given Ryoko some hope for her future on this judgmental planet.

She then laid back down on her bed. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad. Maybe there was hope for the Juraians, Kamidake seemed to be pretty open-minded and he was a knight. Yes, she could do this. She would do it for Tenchi if not for herself.

There was a knock at her door and she got up to answer it. Upon opening the door she was glad to see the man she had just been thinking about. It was Tenchi, her love, the reason why she was here in the first place. At times he had been her only reason for living, the only reason she got up in the morning, er, afternoon. She loved him more than anything.

"Ryoko, will you come with Ayeka, Sasami and I? We're all going to take the tour of Jurai. What do you think?" Tenchi asked her.

She considered for a moment. Did she really want to once again venture into the crowds of scowls? Ryoko looked into Tenchi's big brown eyes. Just seeing the excitement in his eyes, how happy he was to see this planet when he didn't have to fight someone, made her agree to accompany him. She had to face them sometime, what better time than now.

The path they walk along was lovely. A cool breeze blew, sending her cyan spikes into a frenzy. Ayeka conversed with Sasami as the group strolled through the Juraian gardens, laughing and joking as they went. Ryoko walked close to Tenchi, wanting to start a conversation. Trying to be good for once and not glomp him every chance she got, she just spoke calmly.

"So Tenchi, it's beautiful here isn't it?" the pirate started. She added a bit of her old twinkle in her eye when she looked over at the man beside her. He didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, beautiful." He replied, not really listening it seemed. He turned to her and looked at her strangely.

"Why haven't you molested me today?" he said, peering at her through play-suspicious eyes.

"Ugh! Molested you? Is that what you think of me? Hmph!" she teased back. She wondered if that was really what he thought, but was almost positive he wouldn't be that cruel to her.

"No. It's just that you've been so quiet since we got here. Are you all right?" Tenchi asked, throwing Ryoko off-guard a bit. She hadn't thought he had realized her lack of flamboyancy since arriving on Jurai.

"I-It's nothing." She replied, looking down. She felt his index finger under her chin and he brought her face up once again.

"It doesn't seem like it," he said, "What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

"Tenchi!!" Ayeka shouted from up ahead, "Are you coming or not? Has that Demon woman done something to you?"

Ryoko looked down once again as Tenchi yelled back that he was coming. He looked at the pirate, worry in his eyes, and when she wouldn't look at him he slowly made his way toward Ayeka's high-pitched calls.

Ryoko wondered why Tenchi had stopped and paid her any mind. She was a demon and he was a Juraian, right? Why did he care about her at all?

Maybe he didn't.

That thought plagued her the rest of the day,throughout the picnic the group had planned, stretching through every hour until Ryoko fell asleep that night.


	3. Ch 2 Understand This Is A Dream

A/N: Ah, forgive me, forgive me, for I know last chapter sucked a giant monkey butt. A big red one. I promise this one will be better, really I do. 

Dislcaimer: Still not there just yet. . .

* * *

"We can't let her find out. . ." Ryoko heard Tenchi say. She wondered what it was that he meant. She also wondered why Tenchi was up so late. Who was he talking to at this hour of the night? It had to be at least three in the morning. Her curiosity was insatiable, and the woman crept through the corridor of the living quarters silently, knowing she mustn't be detected.

"You don't know how long I've waited to tell you this. I know my waiting has hurt you, I'm so sorry," she heard him confess. Ryoko's heart was beating so fast, now she was very worried about who he could be conversing with. Her feet padded faster toward the room. Hoping to get closer to the sound. She didn't want to mishear a word. She stood right outside the doorway, listening intently. The next words Tenchi uttered were a bullet that pierced her heart and left her lifeless. Every syllable, though how few there were, sucked a little life from her until she had no more left to give.

"I love you," his voice echoed through the hallway, resonating in Ryoko's now empty heart. She fell to her knees, hard. Her legs slapped the concrete of the floor and Tenchi ran out into the hallway to find the emotionally wounded pirate.

"Who were you talking to Tenchi?" Ryoko whimpered, staring at the floor. She wouldn't look at him, she didn't want him to see her tears. They hit the floor, covering the surface in bitter salt.

"I-Ryoko I. . ." Tenchi began, but was interrupted by someone else exiting the room.

"Tenchi! Tenchi, what's going o-" Ayeka started, but stopped abruptly at the sight of Ryoko. Ryoko looked up at the princess, tears streaming freely down her face. The images of the two people standing over her were blurry, but she didn't want to see them anyway. She was not comprehending anything anymore. She didn't want to think, she didn't want to live. She just wanted to run, to run away and never come back. Still, she was glued to the moment, adhered to the pain. She just stayed on the ground, in the lowly position this whole planet thought was meant for her. She wallowed in the disgrace of her position.

"Ryoko. . .I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this," he apologized.

"I know," she replied, "You didn't want me to find out at all, remember?"

He sighed, and it only threw her uselessness back in her face. Explaining this to her was too much for him. He didn't feel she was important enough. She wasn't worth the oxygen it took to utter the words to make her understand his betrayal. All he wanted was to seep his princess off her feet, and leave her to question the fates.

But it was not the fates she questioned, it was the man looking down on her. The man who at this moment she looked up at like he was a god, but she knew he was not. He was simply a man, one she had loved for many years now. A man who had saved her, a man who had been her life. He was a man who had given her reason for waking up in the morning.

Sobs racked her body as she turned away from him. She could not bear this disgrace. She could not stand being this speck of dust that she had come. She wished for the slight breeze that would come and blow her away, far away from this nightmarish situation.

Still, it never came. She stayed as Tenchi stuttered and searched desperately for words to help her. She sat as Ayeka pitied her, as she stood and watched as Ryoko was torn apart by Tenchi's sudden confession.

"I'm sorry Ryoko," Tenchi finally got out. It was the first sentence he had completed since he came out into the hallway. She heard his words, but the sound did not negate the crushing blow he had dealt to her moments before. She had no voice to respond, all she had was salt and sorrow.


	4. Ch 3 Thinking, That's All

**A/N:** Nyah. That was better, no? Haha. I thought it was. Don't worry! Don't worry! OMG! It's okay! I shall fix, I shall fix!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tenchi.

* * *

Ryoko woke with a start. Tears remnant from the horrid images in her head ran down her face. Her head hurt, she was confused. Reality had just been turned upside-down. She would have sworn the situation she had just experienced had been real, but at the moment, in the darkness of her room, she knew it had only been a nightmare. She knew that she could breathe now, her life was still intact.

She clutched her chest and tried to regain her composure. She knew she would not sleep again tonight. Her hands groped the wall for a light switch. It was found and flipped on, and Ryoko got out of bed and paced the floor. She was trembling a bit from the ordeal she thought she had just gone through.

The experience of hearing those words coming out of Tenchi's mouth had been close to fatal for Ryoko. Her tears still had not stopped. They were a steady memory seeping from her golden eyes, a permanent scar. She was distraught, so she walked.

She walked out of her room and down the hall., out of the giant engraved doors and into the great hall. Her breathing was erratic, she tried to calm down but couldn't. She tried to stop the thoughts telling her that her dream was going to be reality, but her efforts were futile. The feeling remained, her emotions had beaten her. Confusion and hurt had prevailed in the battle for her mind that night. She didn't know what to think.

She made her way quickly to the dining room. She knew no one would be there at this time of night, and she had to be alone. She sat down at the head of the long table. The piece of furniture seemed to stretch for miles, and she just stared. Her breathing returned to normal, she could think again. The silence around her was soothing, the darkness calmed her crazy thoughts.

Still, the feeling of impending heartbreak would not cease. Her entire being was telling her that she needed to grab Tenchi and run if she were ever going to make him love her. Ryoko put her head down on the cool wood of the tabletop. What was she going to do? Ever since she landed on this stupid planet she had been beating her brains out just to feel like she belonged.

A sigh escaped her, and it was soon followed by a gasp as someone walked into her lightless sanctuary. Once again she looked up to see a familiar face, but not the one she wanted.

"Miss Ryoko! What are you doing out here at this time a night?" Kamidake asked, surprised by the pirate's presence at the dining table. She looked down at herself and then looked back at the soldier.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ryoko inquired in return. Regaining some of her non-chalant nature with the presence of someone else, she gave him an eyebrow raise. How did he always know where she was emotional? Couldn't she ever have a nervous breakdown without this guy bursting in on her?

"I am patrolling the area, Miss Ryoko," Kamidake stated respectfully. His formality made Ryoko chuckle. Her spirits got lighter and lighter.

"Whoa, army boy, just asking. You don't have to get all G.I. goody-two-shoes on me. Don't you have an off button for that kind of stuff?" the cyan haired woman responded. She was amazed at how structured Juraian life was. It reminded her once again of Tenchi and her dream, making her rising spirits fall once again. She looked down as her eyes began to become blurry. She wiped at them discreetly.

The next thing she knew Kamidake was kneeling by her side, staring at her.

"Miss Ryoko, what's the matter?" He innocently asked. He seemed so concerned, it confused her. It was as if he had suddenly turned into Tenchi, the only man who had ever shown genuine concern for her. What was this?

"I-I-. . ." Ryoko tried to say, but found no lie to give him. She was flabbergasted, sheer astonishment had taken hold of her and now would not surrender. She was stuck in this moment of surprise that had caught her so off guard.

"I'm just a little homesick," she finally managed. She wondered if he bought it. His close proximity to her actual feelings was terrifying.

He stood, once again with the "I don't believe you look" plastered squarely on his face. Her wary expression probably didn't help matters much, either. He stared for a while, looking straight in her eyes. She kept her façade as strong as she could manage in her shaken condition. He had to believe her.

"Are you sure? It seems like something else." The Juraian said. Ryoko nodded and reassured him.

"I'm positive. Don't worry about me. I'll get used to it here. I suppose I have to. And besides, it's an adventure, right?" the space pirate told Kamidake. He agreed.

"Goodnight Ryoko."

After her experience with Kamidake, Ryoko made her way back to her room. She sat on her bed and pondered the night's events. Where to start? Everything was so jumbled, so muddled and confusing. She didn't know what to make of the current happenings.

Still, despite what had just happened she still couldn't shake the feeling of reality her dream had left her with. She couldn't help but think that her nightmare's events were going to become a reality. She felt helpless. Helpless that all she could do was wait for her demise to arrive.


	5. Ch 4 Hey Jealousy

**A/N:** Another one bites the dust, huh? Well, I hope you people aren't extremely R/T. If you are, you might be disappointed. But don't stop reading now, I haven't got my mind completely made up just yet! If I get lots of reviews calling for R/T I may change to R/T. If I don't I'll do what I was planning.

**Dislcaimer:** Nope.

* * *

The redhead's eyes drooped a little. Three straight night and day shifts of guard duty for the princess were nothing. Ayeka's protection was nothing for Kamidake. The soldier leaned against the wall, gratefully accepting the support from the cool stone instead of his burning feet. He was exhausted, but it didn't matter. The threat of an assault from a neighboring planet, Hadi, kept his eyes open. The attack could happen any time, but the princess was not to be told. This was a vacation. Of course Kamidake could not rest unless he knew she was safe. 

Maybe it was love that kept him standing out in front of her quarters every night, his eye on her every minute of the day. Maybe his need for her protection was some selfish act, an expression of deep feeling. Still, the Princess of Jurai could not be with him, he was just a soldier. She must be wed to an honorable Prince.

But who was more honorable than a knight who put his life on the line for a beautiful princess, one that he loves? Things like that didn't matter to the royal family; good deeds meant nothing to anyone. His lack of sleep was ignored by everyone, including the protected.

Oh, Kamidake knew his feelings were a lost cause, he could see the way Ayeka felt about Tenchi. He could recognize the same things he felt in her gaze, and he wished it was him she was looking at. Alas, she was looking toward the young Juraian prince, Tenchi Masaki. And that was a marriage to be honored.

A blurred image of a man walked out of the large doors to the living quarters. He recognized the fuzzy figure as Tenchi, the victor in the one battle Kamidake had lost.

"Hello, Kamidake," Tenchi greeted the tired soldier. The man nodded in response, he was not in the mood for friendly chat with Tenchi. His thoughts were dark and jealous. Jealous of the nonchalant nature of the prince. Angry at the way he treated such magnificent women. Here he was, surrounded by beauty at every angle and he chooses to turn away and shut his eyes, putting a hand in the face of both Ayeka and Ryoko. He didn't believe either woman deserved what they received from Tenchi.

"How are you this morning?" the grand Juraian prince continued.

"Oh, I'm doing okay, Lord Tenchi," Kamidake returned.

In his eyes, though, a fire burned. Dislike ran rampant through the violet hue of his iris. This man was no better than he was. So he defeated Kagato, it was pure luck. Kamidake couldn't help the fact that the blood in his veins did not allow him to possess the lighthawk wings like Tenchi. He could not help who he was.

The conversation continued, Kamidake being as polite as he could in his disgruntled exhaustion. Then the two men were interrupted by loud screaming.

"If you would EVER leave poor Lord Tenchi alone, Demon Woman!!" Ayeka yelled loudly into Ryoko's ear. "He doesn't love you!"

"Oh yeah, Princess? You think he loves you?" The cyan-haired beauty asked defiantly.

The two looked at Tenchi expectantly, both ignoring the presence of the Juraian soldier, not caring if he saw them squabble. The seemingly invisible man watched intently. He hadn't realized that these women fought over the prince to such an extent. He didn't know why he didn't just choose one of them. He didn't know why he didn't face his destiny like a man and choose Ayeka.

Kamidake didn't see why the choice was so hard, it was easier than the hand he had been dealt. It didn't seem as though anyone wanted the lonely soldier. Of course, that could have been because he didn't want them either.

"I-I-I don't know who I love! Please don't make me choose! I love you both equally!!" The confused brown-eyed man stuttered. Equally? Kamidake could come to terms with that. Tenchi's indecisin gave him more time to try to woo the princess. Perhaps Tenchi's confusion would be his downfall after all, and Kamidake's gain.

Ryoko sighed heavily and phased away. Ayeka just pouted a little and took Tenchi by the arm.

"What shall we do today, Lord Tenchi?" The girl giggled as she pranced down the hall, Tenchi on her arm. She never even said hello to the man who had stayed up all night for her benefit.

Watching the couple saunter through the palace, Kamidake formed a plan. It was crazy, ludicrous, preposterous, but it was just insane enough that it might work.

He jogged toward the exit.

He had to find Ryoko.

**  
**


	6. Ch 5 Ruthless

A/N : Sorry for the delay with the last chapter, Christmas season and all. Hmm. . .are we all curious yet? I hope so!!! J ;) 

Disclaimer: It's getting closer and closer. . .

* * *

"Come on. That will SO not work,"

Ryoko looked at Kamidake like he was the stupidest person on the planet. He stared back at her straight in the face. She was his last hope as far as Ayeka was concerned.

"Yes it will!! Come on, please? I'm going out on a limb! I'm breaking all the rules! I'm a desperate man!!" the soldier pleaded. His pitiful begging raised Ryoko's cyan brow.

"You'd really go through all of this just to be with the snooty princess?" Kamidake nodded. He loved Ayeka, and besides, he knew Ryoko wanted Tenchi more than anything. So, if the plan worked, everyone would be happy, right?

Ryoko contemplated the scenario Kamidake had just laid before her. She never thought that goody-two-shoes had it in him. I mean, she definitely knew that he was in love with Princess Priss, but she never thought he would play games like this. The woman shrugged, hey, you have to take chances in love. "Okay. I'll do it, but we have to make it work right. Here, I'll tell you what I have in mind."

Ayeka and Tenchi sat on one side of the huge table in the Grand Jurai Dining Hall. Ryoko had not arrived yet, but Tenchi had saved the seat he knew she would want, right next to him. He just hoped tonight didn't end in another squabble between the princess and the pirate. Finally he saw her enter through the set of large lavender doors. It seemed like she was laughing with someone, and he wondered who it was. What Juraian ever stopped to talk to Ryoko? It was utterly impossible for her to have made a friend who wasn't from a different planet. He saw the way his people looked at her, the way they talked about her behind her back. He always just hoped she would never notice.

Then an arm extended, and the arm's hand was in Ryoko's. He couldn't see who's hand Ryoko had, but was severely taken aback when he finally saw who it was.

Ryoko laughed louder than she should, she was a honey-baked ham when entering the dining hall. Her amber eyes darted from side to side searching for Tenchi. Time for Trial #1, it seemed. Kamidake seemed a little stiff in their show, but a hard nudge from the space pirate made him get his act together.

"If you don't want to do this, let's stop this now before we look like idiots!" Ryoko growled through her teeth. Her eyes were tense, trying to keep hold of the pseudo-bliss but wanting to be alight with rage. "This was your plan in the first place"

"I'm sorry, Miss Ryoko!! I just don't know what I'm doing!" the intimidated Juraian whispered back.

"Whatever! Just perk up! And lose the Miss! You want this to work don't you?"

"Well, I have to be respectab-Okay!" Kamidake changed his tone after a hard look from Ryoko. The woman was determined to make this plan turn out right, she would not look like a fool in front of Tenchi or any other Juraian if it wasn't for a certain purpose. She would not do this if she didn't think it was worth it. Kamidake pondered her for a moment. In looking at her he saw that she was just as desperate as he was, being unable to change to meet the demands of the one she loves. They were in the same boat. It was good to know that they could help each other.

"Where do you want to sit Mi-"Kamidake started, then remembered, "Ryoko?" There was a certain twinkle in her eye when she looked back at him, and she grinned wildly.

"Anywhere you do, mushy bear!" She proclaimed with a fake wide grin and awink.

Dinner began right after Ryoko and Kamidake sat. The couple made sure to seat themselves across the room from Tenchi and Ayeka, making sure they were in prominent view.

"So Ryoko," Kamidake began," How are we going to go about this?"

"Well, we can't make it seem like insta-love. We have to take it slow. I mean, we've got all summer!" Ryoko replied matter-of-factly. She knew exactly what she was doing. Determination dominated her mind, she was going to get Tenchi. She watched him from across the room. He laughed and joked with Ayeka, but then he glanced her way. Their eyes met, and he waved sweetly. It was obvious to Kamidake, as he watched her, that this encounter with Tenchi had lessened her resolve a little bit. So he picked the conversation up again, in hopes to distract the woman's gaze.

"Well, to The Prince and Princess!" Kamidake picked up his glass for a toast.

"To Tenchi and Ayeka. . ."Ryoko picked up her glass, smiled slightly, and clinked her drink to the soldier's.


	7. Ch 6 On My Own

A/N: Okay. So the plan, now. I think you all probably know where this is going. But still, I think it shall be fun getting there. And if not, stop reading! And sorry about the really extremely short chapter. Lots going on right now.

Disclaimer: Sure. Why not.

* * *

The black-haired man smiled greatly. It was good that Ryoko found a friend in Kamidake.

"What are you looking at, Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka inquired. She followed Tenchi's eyes until she caught a glimpse of Ryoko and Kamidake, touching hands and laughing loudly. The princess pondered the two for a moment, then snorted. How absurd.

What was Ryoko doing this time? And more to the point, why did she have to drag Kamidake into it with her? The two of them looked so happy together, laughing joyously and loudly. Ayeka wondered why she never let go like that. She became angry with herself for always being the princess.

"Tenchi, what do you think of me?" She asked suddenly, breaking his stare.

He looked at her and his expression conveyed his surprise. She had never really been personal with him before. He blushed a bit. Why was it that she had come out with this question now? At such an inopportune time?

She looked at him expectantly.

"I-Ayeka, I- I think you're a wonderful woman," He recited, hoping it would be enough to regain the comfort level he had just been taken from. She sighed heavily and looked away, disappointed.

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed," the princess muttered as she walked away, glancing one more time at Kamidake and Ryoko.

She hated to see other people have what she wanted with Tenchi.


	8. Ch 7 All I Have To Do Is Kill Her

A/N: I know the last chapter was short, and I'm sorry. Along with many an essay to write for English class I also had a lot of writer's block. I'm sorry. That's all I could squeeze out of my crowded and mushy brain. I hope this is a little better. I'm a little stuck with the plot. Sorry guys. I'm trying!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

There was a knock at the princess's door. She jumped a bit and wiped her eyes.

"Come in," she said shakily. The sudden sound had startled her, and now she hurried to hide the emotion that had been flowing from her eyes.

Kamidake walked in swiftly, with a concerned expression.

"Miss Ayeka, why did you leave dinner so early? Is something wrong? Are you feeling ill?" he inquired.

She looked at him with wide eyes, overwhelmed by the speed of his words.

"I-I-I have a headache," she covered, placing a hand to her forehead and wincing a little, in fake pain.

"Can I get you anything?" Kamidake offered. The princess shook her head.

"If I need anything I'll get it myself, thank you. " Ayeka stated, colder than she meant. It really _wasn't_ his fault that Tenchi was too scared to choose between her and Ryoko. She shouldn't take her jealousy out on him.

The soldier was on his way out of Ayeka's room when she asked him.

"So are you and Ryoko, like, an item?" she cautiously asked. Kamidake blushed and shook his head.

"We are good friends, Miss Ayeka. Nothing more."

And with that he closed the door, and Ayeka went back to crying.

"I don't know what I did Miss Ryoko! But I know that I hate it. If you had just seen her face, it was horrible."

"Boo-hoo for Miss Priss!" the cyan-haired female began, "I wish I had a dime for every time that woman made a big deal out of nothing. And besides, maybe she really did have a head-ache! Or _maybe_ she was _jealous!_ Maybe our plan is working!"

"I don't know. . .do you really think she could be in love with me?" Kamidake looked down, feeling lower than the dirt below him.

Suddenly, he felt pressure on his chin, raising it up to look into golden eyes.

"Are you kidding?"

A breeze blew through the trees out on the terrace where they stood, and Tenchi stood in the doorway, watching the scene play out before him. He had noticed that the redhead had not been following Ayeka around as much as usual, and last night's dinner had been a clue as to why. He wondered what was going on between them. It wasn't like a Juraian to talk to Ryoko as nicely as Kamidake did. In fact, they didn't talk to her much at all.

The two figures were different today than they were last night. Kamidake kept shuffling his feet on the dusty soil beneath him, and Ryoko kept grabbing him by the shoulders , looking him straight in the eye, and telling him something. It was a strange display, especially in the muted state that Tenchi was watching it. He was curious as to what they were up to.

They talked in what looked like whispers now. Was this some sort of joke between only them, or were they planning something?

He smiled. What would they be planning?

Tenchi chuckled at his silly thought patterns as he walked away to find Ayeka.


	9. Ch 8 Time Stands Still

A.N: Okay. So I updated after a million years. I hope it was worth it. I'm losing my touch and my grip on this story. I apologize for how awful it may turn out. School sucks. 

Disclaimer: I don't own this dribble.

Kamidake noticed the looks on the faces of the citizens as he walked through the Great Hall on Jurai. Usually, he got joyful greetings as he sauntered through the grand entrance to the palace. Today, every face he met scowled upon his arrival. He wondered what had changed in the past 24 hours which made his people hate him so much.

"Hello! How are you today?" Kamidake greeted a Juraian elder with a grin. The old man grunted a bit and turned away. Kamidake had never gotten this kind of treatment before. What was going on? A familiar voice rang out behind the soldier, and he turned to face Sasami.

"Kamidake! Where have you been the whole time I've been here? We've hardly said two words to each other!" the small girl scolded the man. He chuckled a bit and patted her head.  
"Hey kiddo. Sorry about that. What do you want to do today? You and me. I'll make it up to you. What do you say? Any ideas?" Sasami giggled and grabbed her friend's hand. Kamidake was then carted off to the gardens of Jurai.

The tree that cradled Ryoko was tall and healthy. It's leaves were full and brilliantly green. Most of the gardens could be seen from this spot, and Ryoko enjoyed the view tremendously. She had just woken up from a nap, and had looked down to see a red head and a smaller blue head. The pirate grinned and listened intently to the interaction of her two friends.

"Kamidake, look! It's so beautiful!" Sasami squealed. She hopped up and down a little and pointed at a flower that was out of Ryoko's range of vision. Kamidake walked in the same direction as Sasami's outstretched hand and squatted beside a large purple bush.

"Hmm. . .I think it could use some improvement," he stated with a smile and plucked the gorgeous blossom from it's home. He then turned to the little girl beside him and tucked it behind her ear.

"If anyone asks, you didn't get this from me." Kamidake said so quietly that Ryoko had to strain to hear. The man winked and chuckled, and Sasami laughed with him.

Ryoko just sat and watched. Her heart had a strange feeling, and it alarmed her. A warmth was rising in her chest and she felt like she might burst. This was happiness. The space pirate was giggling like a schoolgirl at Kamidake's playful antics. She had only gotten these light feelings a few times before. Tenchi was the only one who could take her burden of her past away. But now, watching the scene below her, her pain was washed away and she was entirely in the moment. She laughed, and she loved life, if only for a moment.

That evening at dinner, Tenchi sat between Ryoko and Ayeka, and Ryoko sat between Tenchi and Kamidake.

"Ryoko, how was your da-"

"OH Kamidake, that was hil-AR-ious!" Ryoko burst into laughter at the conclusion of a joke that Kamidake had just finished telling. Tenchi had been completely cut off in his inquiry, and his eyebrows furrowed. This was the Juraian Dining Hall, but something like that had never stopped Ryoko from draping herself around him before. She had hardly paid him any mind since they arrived on Jurai. What was the deal?

"RYOKO. How was your day?" Tenchi tried again. This time, Ryoko turned to him, trying to stop laughing from the supposedly show stopping hilarity of the man on her left.

"It was good Tenchi. Very good. What about you? Did you do anything fun?" she replied.

"I took a walk around the grounds. Tried to figure out what I was going to do about this 'You're our prince' situation."

"Oh. That sounds interesting." In fact, Ryoko sounded about as disinterested as she could, and she kept stealing glances at Kamidake. An urge to ask Ryoko to move seats with him overtook Tenchi, but he suppressed it with a bit of alarm. He wasn't jealous. How can you be jealous over a friend? You can't.

Kamidake got up from his seat and sat down with Ayeka.

"Is your head feeling better, Miss Ayeka?" he asked politely. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for the concern, Kamidake"

"Are you sure? It seemed like something else was bothering you as well." the soldier gently prodded. He hoped for a certain answer, but knew better than to think he would get it.

"Can I tell you the truth Kamidake?" Ayeka lowered her voice as she said this. Kamidake's heart skipped a beat.

"Y-yes. Of course Miss Ayeka." "I was jealous of you and Ryoko." Kamidake could have died and gone to heaven at that moment. He could kiss Ryoko for what she had done for him. He gathered himself up enough to prod a bit more.

"Jealous? How so?" he innocently asked, his heart pumping furiously and a large grin creeping onto his face.

"Well. You two looked so happy together. It made me think-" she paused midsentence and lowered her voice even more. Now she was hardly audible in the crowded Dining Hall. "It made me think about what I might not ever have with Tenchi, and what I want so badly"

All of the oxygen left Kamidake's lungs. He felt like he had been hit with an anvil.

"Wha-what you'll never have with T-Tenchi. . ."he began, shakily. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you unhappy." The soldier had covered well, but his disappointment was strong and he no longer wished to be here. He just wanted to get away.

"Ayeka. I have to go. I have guard duty. I'm sorry. Perhaps I shall see you tomorrow."

The princess watched as he left. The change in his body language was so sudden, and he had NEVER called her 'Ayeka'.


	10. Ch 9 Moment of Weakness

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! 

A/N: Ah. I am back. Summer is always best for my fics. It is good to be back. Anyway, I have decided on an ending and am now working toward it. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The stars glittered in their spots in the sky above Kamidake. He watched them and tried to forget. He didn't want to think about this summer, the events that had been coming to pass, or his feelings for the Juraian princess. He wanted to squeeze the images of her violet locks out of his head. He wanted her magenta eyes to stop staring at him from the back of his mind. 

He heard footsteps behind him but didn't turn around. Hopefully it was just a wandering Juraian. He was not in the mood for talking. He felt like such a fool.

He felt a presence beside him, but he did not look. He just stared at the stars, hoping whoever it was that was beside him would leave when he did not acknowledge them. But they didn't. Both people just looked at the stars in silence. Finally, Kamidake felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What'd she say to you?" the voice was feminine and Kamidake recognized it immediately. He considered ignoring the question, but then responded with a heavy sigh.  
"It's not important"  
"Like Hell it isn't!" Ryoko began., "I want to know how the plan is working"  
Kamidake looked at Ryoko long and hard. He was hurt by what she said.  
"Ayeka was talking about how us being together made her want Tenchi even more" the soldier revealed with another outlet of breath. He then turned his face upward to look at the sky again. "Oh."

Silence resumed. Both people just continued to stare upward, neither knowing what to say next. Ryoko looked down at her feet and shuffled them a bit. Why did she feel like it was her fault? She didn't do anything.

"I'm sorry, Kamidake. If you want, we can lose the plan." the pirate said, surprising herself. Lose the plan? What was she THINKING? It was starting to work! She could tell that Tenchi was a bit more tense whenever she shot Kamidake a loving glace. She couldn't afford to stop now. Why did she say that? As the red-head continued to pay attention to the balls of light above them, the pirate took that opportunity to smack herself on the forehead. She was so STUPID!

"No. No, let's not quit so early. I can see that Tenchi is disliking my attention towards you. That's a good thing, right? And hey, perhaps Miss Ayeka will come around sooner or later." the man said, sounding as if he'd cheered up a bit. He looked at Ryoko once again and met her golden eyes. The moonlight made his own eyes twinkle, and the cyan-haired woman smiled at Kamidake and pinched his cheek a little.

"Perk up, darling. If this plan doesn't work on that princess, she doesn't have any sex drives." Ryoko's comment caused a flood of red to make it's way onto Kamidake's cheeks. He grinned and looked away, embarrassed.

"Miss Ryoko, I'm sure Miss Ayeka has s-sex drives," the soldier tried to respond, but muttered and stuttered a bit on the big "s" word.

"Ah! So you think about her sex drives, huh? Not so innocent!" Ryoko laughed and poked Kamidake, running around to face the beet red man. He laughed and tried to avoid Ryoko's eyes. He was cute when he was embarrassed.

"Ryoko, I am a man of stature. I can control my thoughts." he tried to gather up the shreds of his dignity.

"Maybe your thoughts, but not your hormones! Haha!" Ryoko stole his dignity back. She couldn't stop laughing now, because Kamidake now could not seem to close his mouth. He tried desperately to come up with something, but nothing would come.

"Hmph," was all he could manage.

"Aww, don't be mad. I'm just playing with you." the woman said.

"I know. And actually, thank you. You have cheered me up quite a bit. I can be myself around you Ryoko. No more Jurai etiquette. It's refreshing." Kamidake responded, startling Ryoko with his seriousness.

"Uh. .. Umm. . .no problem," Ryoko took her turn at blushing and found a sudden interest in her feet. Only Tenchi had ever said anything like that to her. It was something she was not used to, either coming from Tenchi or another man, and she NEVER thought she'd hear a compliment from a Juraian. When she finally looked up, she once again met Kamidake's cerulean eyes. Such a difference from the dark brown eyes she yearned for. His face seemed closer than it was before she had looked down, and it almost seemed like it was getting steadily closer. Her heart was racing, so she did the only thing she could do.

"So, when are we gonna step it up a notch in this jealousy thing? When are gonna officially become an item?" the mist that was in Kamidake's sea-colored eyes blew over and he blinked and took a step back.

"Uh, well, I'm not sure. You want to see how tomorrow goes?" Ryoko nodded at this proposition. It seemed like a good plan. She was just glad the tension was over.

"Well, I'm going to go see what Tenchi's up to." Ryoko said, yawning and stretching., "You have to stand here all night? Guard duty again"

"Afraid so, Miss Ryoko. There's a threat from a neighboring planet. All soldiers are protecting the palace. Working double shifts. " Kamidake replied, watching Ryoko stretch and open her mouth as wide at it could go.

"Man. That sucks. Well, anyway, goodnight. See you tomorrow. . .sweetie." She joked and winked. Once she was inside, Kamidake sighed for what seemed like the tenth time that night. He didn't know what had come over him. It was like he had been sucked into the golden orbs that were Ryoko's eyes. Well, it was a one time thing.

The wind blew and petals floated gracefully across Kamidake's range of vision. This night was beautiful. The warm night air, the moon, and the sweet smell of blossoms lifted Kamidake's heart. He thought about what it would be like if his plan worked. His eyes closed and his mind wandered. He sucked the smell of blossoms into his lungs and out again. He just felt better.

Suddenly he heard the bushes rustle, and out of the pathway of the garden came the general of the Juraian army.

"You're needed in the War Conference Hall. The Hadians are advancing. Come quickly" he stated coldly. The general was not large on pleasantries. Kamidake left his post immediately and followed the general to the conference hall.


	11. Ch 10 To Be Gone

Disclaimer : After ten chapters, you'd think people would get the fact that I don't own Tenchi Muyo!. 

A/N : Well. I'm still here. Of course, at the rate I'm going, this story is probably going to end up being 30 chapters long. But, as long as the story gets there, right? Haha. I hope it turns out okay.

* * *

It was colder than normal as Kamidake stood outside that doorway. He shivered a bit, and he didn't know if it was due to the sobering news he had just received, or if it was because of the current temperature. Tonight all the soldiers of Jurai had found out what the word "advancing" actually meant. Tomorrow the Hadians would be here. They were all to be prepared for battle.Kamidake didn't know why this news had set him so. . .off. He had fought before. He had been in battles, and he had come out okay. Why now would it bother him that he would have to fight for his planet and his world? 

The faces of Juraian citizens flashed through his head, and none of the expressions were very friendly. They glared and sneered, some whispered behind their hands. This had been the planet that he had been experiencing ever since the first night that he and Ryoko had eaten together. Subconsciously, he had known it all along. He was now being shunned because of his association with Ryoko. He had once been a well-known and well-liked honorable soldier of Jurai, and now, what, he was chopped liver because of his friendship with Ryoko?

This realization did not sit well at all with Kamidake, and the soldier shivered again. He knew this sudden drop in temperature was being caused by the Hadian invasion. They were a race that needed cold temperatures to survive, so their ships were made of ice. He breeze that blew by made the hairs on the back of Kamidake's neck stand up. It almost felt like they were here already.

His thoughts drifted as he stood guard in front of the living quarters that housed Princess Ayeka and her guests. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He just needed to relax. He needed to calm down. So they were being invaded tomorrow and he really didn't feel like he had anything to fight for. So what? He knew he had to fight. It was his duty as a soldier, and if he didn't fight, what would Ayeka think of him?

Again, the thought of Juraian dishonor crossed Kamidake's mind, and he contemplated his relationship with Ryoko. He had had a very strange night. First his confrontation with Ayeka, then his conversation with Ryoko, and how he had felt so drawn to her, and now the impending fight of tomorrow. To top it off, he couldn't stop thinking about the people of Jurai and their double standards. So, he couldn't be friends with Ryoko without having a bad image attached, but Tenchi could? Why? Because he is royalty? Anger washed over the redhead and he shook his head violently to clear it. He shouldn't harbor this negativity toward Tenchi or his people. Tenchi couldn't help it that he was royalty and that both Ryoko and Ayeka are falling all over themselves for him, and the people of Jurai can't help the fact that they don't know Ryoko.

Kamidake still leaned against the cold stone wall. He hugged himself and rubbed his arms. It was so cold. How far away were the Hadians? Outside, small white flakes fell from thick clouds. No stars were visible. Kamidake watched the snow fall gracefully from above. It flew so peacefully, and Kamidake was so tired. He closed his weary eyes.

Kamidake heard a scream. It was harsh and loud and female. He was on his feet immediately, looking around and cursing himself for his mistake. The wind was biting and it blew in his face, bringing a ferocious sting to his eyes. The landscape was white with snow and the white flakes continued to fall, except bigger and less peaceful. The man couldn't see a thing outside the window, but the Great Hall was empty.

He ran into the living quarters, and immediately took a left, dashing into Ayeka's room. The room was empty. He cursed louder and ran into Tenchi's room, which was also empty. Kamidake looked around the room for any sign of Tenchi-ken, but found none. It seemed like Tenchi had left of his own accord. Had Ayeka? Kamidake could only hope. Next, Kamidake checked Sasami, Mihoshi, Washu, and Kiyone's rooms. They were all still in bed, luckily. Sasami latched onto Kamidake the minute he entered the room .

"I heard a scream!" she squealed. Kamidake pat her on the head and crouched down to look at her.

"Don't cry, Sasami. You have to be strong. The Hadians are attacking! We have to get you out of here as fast as we can. You were lucky they didn't take you!" the soldier said, silently cursing himself for his irresponsibility the whole time. He took the little girl in his arms and carried her from the room, telling the others to stay put when he came into the hallway of the living quarters.

"Me and Mihoshi will do what we can here!" Kiyone said, gun in hand. Mihoshi gulped and ran into her room to grab her own gun. "Don't worry about us. We'll be safe." she said as she cocked the weapon and went back to get more firepower.

With Sasami in his arms, Kamidake finally made his way to Ryoko's room. He hoped nothing had happened to her, but he had figured that she could take care of herself. He kicked the door open, and found the room empty.

"Dammit!" he cried, and Sasami started to shiver in his grasp. He closed his eyes tight, shook his head, and turned and exited the room in a huff. What had happened to them?

"Kamidake? Where's my sister?" Sasami whimpered. The soldier looked at her with regret shining brightly in his eyes. The girls pink eyes widened and she said softly, "Take me to my Daddy, please."

At his princess's order, he ran through the Great Hall and to the chamber of the King of Jurai, carrying Sasami in one arm, and wielding his sword in his other hand.


	12. Ch 11 Tragic Kingdom

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! 

A/N: Wow. I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter! Yay! I guess it's because the story is picking up a little bit, huh? You guys like the action, huh? Well, I'm gonna see if I can heat up the next parts of this fic with some action in more than one way if you know what I mean! Enjoy!

* * *

The chair in the king's room was overturned and the door was ajar when the pair got there. Kamidake's heart started to race. He hadn't even seen any soldiers on his journey to the king's living quarters. His breathing was heavy, and the small blue haired creature in his arms had tears streaming down her face. 

"Did Dad get kidnapped like Ayeka?" the sobs were barely audible, but they sounded loud and clear to Kamidake's already adrenaline driven heart. Kidnapped like Ayeka. . .kidnapped. ..like. . .

Kamidake shook his head to clear it. The only way to get out of this mess was to remain calm. He had to keep Sasami safe, and that meant that he had to calm her down.

"I don't know what happened to the King, Sasami," he said gently to the shivering child in his arms. "All I know is that I will find him. Don't worry, little princess"

And she had a glimmer of hope in her eyes at his words, and the tears slowed.

Kamidake ran through the deserted and silent Great Hall once more after checking in with Kiyone and Mihoshi, who had not yet been attacked, and leaving Sasami in their protection. He wanted to keep her with him, but he knew that that would be more dangerous. It seemed like the Hadians had already taken what they wanted from the living quarters. The thought of Ayeka ran across Kamidake's mind as he breathed hard and ran out the giant doors of the palace. Outside the wind blew so hard it nearly knocked him off of his feet. Snow swarmed in every direction, and the temperature had to be below freezing. Chills ran down Kamidake's spine as a gust of wind blew in his face. It felt like ice was running through his veins.

Ryoko clawed at the blue man in front of her and jabbed at him with her energy sword. She could barely see in this storm, but she could hear the man's movements in the snow under their feet. Something whizzed past her right ear, and she swiveled on her heels and lifted up her left knee. Contact was made, and she heard a body thunk onto the ground in front of her. She saw her opportunity, and finished the job.

Now it was time to find Tenchi. She heard his voice in the distance, just barely audible over the howling wind. She followed the sound, trying to find the Juraian prince. They had left to find the Hadians that had kidnapped Ayeka as soon as they heard her scream. Ryoko even felt pangs of guilt for being so happy to be so bonded to Tenchi, to have a common mission and to be comrades. This was not the time to be wooing a man. Ayeka was missing, and that should be what was on her mind.

Still, she thought of his determined look, and his furrowed eyebrows, and the way he said "We have to find her". Of course, her comprehension only stopped at "we". Then suddenly, the image of the man that was in her mind changed. His hair was no longer black, but red. The feeling of camaraderie filled her as she thought of the red-headed soldier.

She didn't know why her thoughts had changed, but when the bright blue sword of a Hadian came slashing out of nowhere, she forgot about the warm feeling of closeness to either man and defended her life.

Tenchi Masaki felt a searing pain crawl up his left arm. He could feel the liquid running out on to his jacket, but had no time to inspect the wound. He lashed out at his opponent, unable to see the creature. He cursed the burning sensation in his arm and his inability to see through the white, windy abyss that he stood in. At the last moment possible he saw the glowing, navy blue sword and narrowly escaped another wound. Also seeing the hand of the holder of the sword plunge through the thick coat of the weather, he grabbed it and yanked, pulling his knee up and into the stomach of his assailant. He felt the breath of the man leave him for a few moments, and took advantage of his chance at temporary victory.

Now he had to find Ayeka, which, in a snow and hail storm like this one, would be no easy task. He held his arm and made his way across the ivory-hued field.

Kamidake scanned the area that he could see for Ryoko or Tenchi. He caught sight of Juraian soldiers in heavy combat with Hadians. He saw a few soldiers from both sides lying on the ground. Part of him wanted to keep his eyes from looking down. He didn't want to see Ryoko lying down there. He stumbled on through the biting wind, catching glimpses of flying swords and hearing battle cries. He tried to shake the images of Ryoko hurt, possibly dead. He had to find her soon, and Ayeka. He needed to know that they were both safe.

That was when he saw it in the distance. He noticed the juraian uniform, and the man that was wearing it was on his knees. Standing in front of him was a Hadian, about to deliver the final blow. Kamidake ran as fast as he could, sword in hand and ready to defend his fellow soldier. The blue man held his sword over his head, and finally swung it down with all his might. Kamidake's sword met with it just in time.

Ryoko ran her first opponent through and turn around to face the next one. She had so far had no luck in finding Tenchi since they were separated, and was clueless as to where Kamidake could have been the entire time the Hadians had been invading. An image of Kamidake being stabbed with a blue sword quickly passed through Ryoko's mind, but she quickly dismissed it. Thinking like that wouldn't help anything.

She felt a breeze pass her left thigh and saw that her uniform was slightly cut open. She phased out of the way of an incoming blow and kicked the man from behind.

"How's that, beezotch?" the woman yelled, feeling the adrenaline rush of battle. She then walloped the soldier on the side of the head, slashed him across the back with her sword, and left him in the snow where he had fallen.

"That's what I thought," she gloated, and while she floated in the air, that was when she spotted Tenchi. Her heart dropped when she saw what was about to happen to him.


	13. Ch 12 Kiss And Control

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

A/N: It's been a long time since I updated this story. I know, I know. But I've been crazy busy and, well, lacking any inspiration. But, I've got it now! I hope it lasts this time!

* * *

As the pirate teleported to Tenchi's rescue, she was caught off guard by the impact of two swords directly in front of her once she reached her destination. Red met icy blue as her love was saved by Kamidake. He smiled at her through his effort. Ryoko nodded, tears still in her eyes, lunged to grab the injured Tenchi, and phased away to let Kamidake finish the job he started. She was worried about her friend, but she had faith in his skills as a warrior. 

The distraught woman placed the man on the roof of the palace. She kneeled by his unconscious form and cried. Tenchi's eyes fluttered and when he came to, all he felt was a warm pressure on his torso. His vision was a blur of stinging snow and cyan spikes. He put a hand on the sobbing woman and she jerked up, wiping her face and sniffing violently. He looked in her eyes, the golden cat eyes that were trying not to meet his out of embarrassment. He could see the fear and relief in her eyes.

"Ryoko, where are we?" the touched man asked. It wasn't often that he saw her in such emotional disarray. Was she so worked up over him?

"We're on the roof of the palace. I took you here after-" she started but was interrupted.

"Ryoko, did you save me? Oh my goodness, I'd have been killed if it wasn't for you!" Tenchi blurted. Ryoko shook her head, but was stopped by Tenchi's hands on either side of her face. He was sitting up now, and they were looking face to face, the snowing blowing all around them. Ryoko's heart fluttered. Tenchi looked so intense. He stroked her face and saw the tear tracks that seemed to have engrained themselves into Ryoko's cheeks. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes, neither breaking the connection that had been sparked by the desperation of the recent moments.

Finally, he kissed her.

After being so startled, the Hadian that Kamidake had saved Tenchi from fell quickly. He wondered where Ryoko went, but decided that it was too much to look for three people now. He decided to focus on Ayeka. A fleeting thought of finally being the one to save the princess crossed his mind as he ran through the snow banks and ranks of soldiers.

The wind was getting stronger and the temperature felt like it had long past 0. Chunks of hail hit the ground as Kamidake continued his quest for the princess. He dodged them as he ran, eager to save Ayeka. A large block of ice flew through the air, and the soldier tried to dodge it. The block hit him hard in the shoulder. He winced and continued on.

Tenchi's lips were warmth amidst a sea of ice. Ryoko's met them with the same warmth. The comfort was short-lived. Tenchi pulled away, much more quickly than Ryoko ever would have hoped. He looked around, almost bewildered.

"Ryoko, w-we, um, we um should g-go. We gave to find Ayeka," Tenchi stammered. The pirate looked down at the snow on this now memorable rooftop.

"You. . .You're right. Let's go," she replied, disappointment marking her voice.


	14. Ch 13 Whisper

A/N: Whoo! Gotta keep it goin'! Gotta keep it goin'! Did you guys like the last chapter? Some smoochin' action, FINALLY! That's just the beginning folks! We've got swordfights, love, ladies, hot soldier guys, and more! You guys have got to let me know how you want this semi-love triangle to end!

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own the swordfights, love, or hot soldier guys of Tenchi Muyo:)

* * *

Tenchi covered his eyes to shield them from the barrage of ice and snow. It was bad enough that Ryoko had to carry him as she flew through the storm, but he also had to deal with the small projectiles stinging his entire body. 

"Do you see anything?" the man yelled up to his transportation.

"Not yet! Just a lot of ground battle! No sign of Ayeka!" Ryoko screamed back, her eyes scanning the ground below for any sign of the princess. She couldn't help but hope for a glimpse of familiar red locks as she flew faster and faster.

The storm was getting worse as Kamidake continued. He knew he had to be getting close to the Hadian mother ship, wherever it had landed. Finally, he saw it. The cerulean structure was enormous. It was made entirely of ice, and it looked so fragile, almost like glass. Kamidake reached his hand out to touch it, marveling at the brilliant work. It looked so fragile, but he knew it had to be incredibly durable to break through the ranks of the Juraian ships that had held it off for days.

The ship started to shake furiously. The whole ground felt like it was about to come apart. It knocked the Juraian knight off of his feet and onto the packed snow and ice mixture below. It seemed like all of Jurai was quaking with the gigantic spacecraft. The door that was just opened, waiting for Kamidake to enter, was now closing. The man tried to pick himself up and jump to catch it before it left him out in the storm, but he was too late. He slipped off of the ice and did not make it far enough to grab onto the door.

He cursed himself for his foolishness. This was twice now that the princess's safety had been compromised because of him. What a fool he was! What an idiot!

Ryoko skidded to a halt in the air. She and Tenchi had found what they were searching for, but they were too late. The Hadian warship was now lifting off, and breaking up half of Jurai with it. Giant ice blocks fell from the places that they were frozen to minutes before. In awe, Ryoko watched as they fell. She only noticed the man below them in the nick of time.

The next thing the distraught and downtrodden Kamidake knew, there was a whiz of air by his ear. He turned around, sword at the ready, only to be scooped into someone's right arm and to disappear. He was bewildered by what was happening. Disappearing was not something he was accustomed to.

When he reappeared, he was in the air. There was still pressure from a slender arm on his torso, and he looked up to see Ryoko's golden orbs looking down at him, and fog coming from her open, panting mouth.

"Why don't you pay more attention next time, idiot!" She screamed through the pelting ice. Still disorientated, Kamidake looked around and saw Tenchi in Ryoko's left grip. He gave Kamidake a sheepish smile.

"I-I-I. . .I lost the princess." Kamidake finally answered. His head drooped and Ryoko's stoney gaze softened. Having had two close calls tonight, the first so close she thought Tenchi was done for, she knew how he was feeling.

"Maybe not for good!" Tenchi exclaimed. Ryoko looked down at him and nodded. Suddenly, the scenery changed. It wasn't freezing anymore, and they were on solid ground.

"Com on Ryo-ohki! Follow that big ol' block of ice!" the space pirate ordered while her two friends managed to pick themselves up off of the floor. A loud screeching meow was heard as Ryo-ohki kicked it up to full speed.

"I'm coming for you, Ayeka," was heard in synchronized masculine whispers.


	15. Ch 14 Airbag

A/N: I'm doin' pretty good! I'm keeping' it flowin'! crosses fingers Keep the reviews coming! They give me motivation!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

* * *

The stars whizzed by as everyone in the ship tried to remember to breathe. They were gaining on the slow-moving Hadian mother ship. Tenchi looked straight ahead and Kamidake stole glances at Ryoko while she maneuvered Ryo-ohki. Memories of what had just transpired passed through Kamidake's mind as he watched Ryoko gracefully guide Ryo-ohki toward her destination. This woman had saved him from impending doom. She had rescued him from both his disappointment in himself and from becoming an icy Juraian pancake. That had never happened to him before. 

"We're gaining on them," Ryoko announced, turning around and breaking Kamidake from his thoughts. Her eyes darted between the two men, and their gold was not liquid anymore, but rock solid. She didn't see the sapphire-hued shot fired by the Hadian battleship. All three people were knocked to the floor with the impact, and Ryo-ohki howled.

The rumbling continued with another shot making impact. Half of the area exploded, sending shards flying. Tenchi struggled to his feet, and ran to the ship's navigation system. Another explosive projectile was dodged by Ryo-ohki, and Kamidake helped Ryoko to stand on the now steady ground.

"Good work, Tenchi," the Juraian soldier commented.

"Ryo-ohki! Fire your laser! Let's give them a taste of their own medicine!" Ryoko cried. A meow ensued, and pink lasers were shot in the direction of the icy spacecraft that the group had now lost ground on.

Ryo-ohki swerved to the right, dodging another Hadian attack. She was once again gaining on the large ship ahead, and was still firing at it with much vigor. It wouldn't be long now until they had caught up to the Hadian mother ship. Another shot came toward the ship, and Tenchi commanded Ryo-ohki to dodge, but it was a close call and Ryoko lost her footing. She felt pressure on her back and something enclose her hand, and looked up to see a smiling Kamidake. The woman suddenly felt her cheeks become hot and she looked away from him, steadied herself, and walked over to Tenchi and took over the navigation. The Juraian just watched her go, wondering what that was all about.

The icy surface of the ship ahead was so close now, it took up almost the entire view of the control panel's windows. The damage that Ryo-ohki had inflicted upon it was evident. Burn marks and breaks in the frozen helm of the ship could be seen by the naked eye. Ryo-ohki had not come out of the space battle unscathed. Wires sparked and writhed on the ground, shards of the floor and walls covered the area. The cabbit-ship whimpered as she went in for a landing.

"Good job, Ryo-ohki," Ryoko tried to soothe her injured friend, "You were fabulous. I promise you a big carrot for this later!"

A satisfied meow sounded through the room as the ship settled on the slippery, freezing casing of their destination.


	16. Ch 15 Let Me Let You Know

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I have a cold and so I've been away from my computer for a while! But now I'm back with a vengeance. I should get lots of sympathy reviews. nods innocently Sorry for the short chapter! Take pity on a sick woman!

Disclaimer: Don't own Tenchi Muyo!

* * *

Ryoko shivered. It was even colder on this ship than it had been on Jurai. The frozen temperature traveled down her spine, giving her unnerving chills. Kamidake surveyed the area, looking for any surprise attacks that the group might have to fend off. There didn't seem to be any, but then again, he didn't really expect to find any. He knew better than to underestimate the Hadians.

The three warriors continued along, searching for a way in to the giant, now still vessel. It was quiet. The stillness weighed down upon the group, creating tense necks and darting eyes. Suddenly, up ahead, a portal started to materialize.

"What's this?" Ryoko inquired, suspicious of this open invitation. The men looked at each other and then back at the cyan-haired beauty.

"No idea," Tenchi replied. Kamidake unsheathed his sword. Just then, harsh, icy winds began to come from the cave. They were so strong. Kamidake felt himself being pulled in by the force, and lost his footing. Ryoko started to fly, but immediately realized that it was a mistake. The wind picked her up and rushed her through the entrance. She wasn't alone long, however, because the terrible winds also forced Tenchi and Kamidake through the door and onto the floor beside the pirate.

"Well, I guess that answers all of our doubts," Ryoko joked, trying to lighten the situation, which could very well become even more dangerous, and quickly. Both of the men shot her a look, and she giggled nervously. This trip had so far been too uneventful, and everyone in the party knew it. Something was up.

Everyone got up and continued on, despite the apprehension they all felt about whatever it was that had to be coming. The group proceeded down a hallway of ice. The walls glistened and the air was frigid. Ryoko folded her arms in front of her and continued walking, shivering the whole way.

"Geeze. You know, this suit is good for kicking ass, but it sure doesn't do me much good if I freeze to death" Ryoko joked, teeth chattering. Kamidake looked at the woman and his face turned red. He immediately took off his heavy guard-uniform coat and tried to put it around her shoulders, but his effort bumped into Tenchi's. Tenchi's outstretched arms held his own coat. The two men looked at each other, eyes narrowed. Ryoko continued on, oblivious and still cold.


	17. Ch 16 Trouble in Here

A/N: Sorry for the extra short chapter! Things have been crazy lately, and I'm having a little writer's block. O.0 I'm trying to just write through it, so please forgive me if the chapters continue to be short. It helps. Also, sorry if the writing quality starts to go way down. But, I do have a pretty good idea for what's to come next! Wish me luck, folks!

Disclaimer: I think we know by now. o.0

* * *

The ceiling sparkled, but was still strangely ominous. Large spikes of ice hung down over the wary group. Ryoko led the way, with the two men behind her stealing glances at each other. They had since put their coats back on, but the recent occurrence was still fresh in their minds. Finally, Kamidake shook his head and scolded himself. He should be thinking of Ayeka! For all they knew, she could be hurt, or worse! 

"If this wasn't do creepy, it'd be beautiful," Tenchi remarked, trying to get his mind off of everything that had happened tonight and try to maintain some type of focus. Ryoko looked at him and nodded. An akward silence fell over the three as they steadily walked toward what they hoped would be a fast-track to saving the crowned princess of Jurai.

The ground started to shake, but it stopped as suddenly as it began.

"What was that?" Kamidake asked. His companions shook their heads. It happened again. This time, a slight clinking noise could be heard. The group looked around, trying to find the source. The shaking began once more, rougher this time. The clinking noise got louder, and finally, Tenchi looked up.

"The icicles are gonna fall! Run!" he screamed, picking up his feet and taking off. He could feel Ryoko flying away behind him, and when he looked back, caught a glimpse of red hair following closely. Large cracking sounds rang through the hall, and the ice exploded as it hit the ground at the Juraian's feet.

The whole room was shaking now and it was hard for Kamidake to keep his footing. Another icicle crashed to his right, but he just kept running, hoping to get lucky and make it to the door at the other end. He kept going, doing well in dodging whatever he could. The ice stung him when it shattered into the floor and scattered into the air and his eyes. The impact of the two surfaces was frightening. If he were to get hit, he would surely die instantly.

Ryoko just kept her eyes on the ice covered door in front of her. Her sensitive hearing picked up the sound of the ice-skewers whizzing past her ears. The rumble of the floor was so loud. She knew that if she concentrated on the door, she would make it. She heard the ice above her crack, and twirled her body through the air to dodge the frozen missile.

The entryway was so cold Tenchi was afraid his hand would be stuck to it. He grabbed the handle and swung hard, hoping it was unlocked. As soon as the large ice block swung forward, the group's impending impalement ceased to be an issue. The shaking stopped, and the remaining icicles remained on the ceiling.

"Okay. This is just getting to be really freakin' spooky, folks," Ryoko asserted, placing both feet firmly on the ground now that it was no longer shaking.

"Agreed," Kamidake nodded.

"Well, I'm going on," Tenchi said flatly, looking forward into the seemingly harmless room ahead. The area ahead was even more beautiful than the hallway that had just been so dangerous. Ice sculptures littered the floor. A frozen angel was the centerpiece, and her wings wrapped around the outside of the room. Around her were frigid doves, dragons, and unicorns. Ryoko's eyes scanned the room, admiring the breathtaking sculpture work. Still, something felt very wrong.

"Well don't think that I'm chickening out. Still, something doesn't feel right about this room," the pirate pointed out, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I guess we'll find out what it is soon," Tenchi stated, looking at Ryoko, who nodded, and then at Kamidake, who echoed the woman's movement.

With that, Tenchi steped inside, followed by Ryoko, followed by Kamidake. A thud resounded as the door closed behind them.


	18. Ch 17 All Mine

A/N: Okay. Get ready for some drama and some action! The final battle with the Hadians is comin' up. Who will save Ayeka? Will Ayeka be saved? What's so spooky about this room? Ooooh. You gotta find out.

Disclaimer: Grr. I'm tired of doing these.

* * *

Kamidake whipped around to see the door close by itself. 

"Uh oh, guys," he said, his voice dripping with dread. This was not a good sign. The two people ahead of him looked back, and Ryoko's eyes widened. Suddenly the ice sculptures that had lookes so beautiful before seemed so ominous, like they had known that the group would be trapped in here.

A large thud was heard, and it echoed throughout the room. The warriors looked in every direction, trying to pinpoint where the sound had come from. Tenchi looked up at the large angel sculpture in the middle of the room. He pointed at it.

"W-Wasn't her mouth closed before? " he asked, anxious about what had to be coming. Before either of his companions had a chance to answer, the sound of piano tones rang throughout the room. The first note was loud and dramatic, and it sent shivers down the spine of its tiny audience. It was followed by a lovely but chilling melody. Finally, a voice sounded through the chords of the piano, soft, feminine, and equally as haunting.

_All the stars may shine bright  
All the clouds may be white  
But when you smile  
Ohh how I feel so good  
That I can hardly wait_

"What is this?" Kamidake wondered aloud. Ryoko looked at him and shook her head. She had no clue, but it was freaking her out. Something was up, and it unnerved her.

_To hold you  
Enfold you  
Never enough  
Render your heart to me_

Kamidake turned from the cyan-haired woman and looked around, looking for a way out of the room. If he could find an exit, they wouldn't have to worry about the music. Ryoko watched him for a moment. He was obviously intent on saving Ayeka. At that, Ryoko suddenly wondered if Tenchi had the same look of determination on his face. She worried that he, too, would have the same look that Kamidake did. She didn't want him to have that same look of worry, a worry about a lover.

"Hey Tench-" Ryoko started as she turned around to face the man, but all she saw was the flash of a blue sword. To her surprise, the person wielding the weapon was not a Hadian, but Tenchi!

_All mine...  
You have to be_

"What are you doing?" Kamidake heard Ryoko scream, and immediately turned to see Tenchi take another swing at her. Immediately, the Juraian's own sword was out.

"Tenchi! Stop it!" He yelled, running to help the dodging Ryoko. The man shot him a glance, his normally brown eyes an icy blue.

Red liquid splattered over the cold floor. Ryoko held her arm as she tried to dodge another jab by the man she loved. Hewas so fast! She didn't know how long she could keep this up. He was gaining in speed with every slash and attempt at hurting her. The cut in her arm wasn't deep, but it throbbed. She could feel her warm blood seeping through her fingers. Still, she couldn't pick up a sword to Tenchi.

The pirate phased away, missing another attack. She reappeared behind Tenchi, but he was too fast for her. A burning pain swept across her face as she fell to the floor, unconscious from the blow Tenchi had just given her. The man lowered his sword, getting into position to deliver the final blow to his former comrade and friend.

_All mine...  
You have to be. . ._


	19. Ch 18 We Might As Well Be Strangers

A/N: So what if it's been forever?

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi.

* * *

Ryoko waited for the blow, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Tenchi picking himself off of the floor to

her left. She turned her head and saw Kamidake, panting, a fire in his eyes that she had only seen in him when he

was worried about Ayeka.

She didn't know what to think. She held her arm tightly, and her eyes widened in awe. Tenchi was finally on his

feet, his eyes still a blazing blue. She watched as he charged at Kamidake, a sly grin on his face. The soldier was

ready for him, blocking his attack easily. The two men clashed, both jumping back, touching the ground, and

charging at each other once again. The haunting music was still playing.

She turned her attention away from the heated battle between the two men and glanced at the icy angel sculpture.

Finally, it clicked in her mind, and immediately she shot a ball of energy straight into the face of the beautiful

creature.

The silence was only broken by the panting of the two men who had, only moments before, been locked in a heated

battle. Ryoko turned around swiftly and saw Tenchi blinking wildly. When he finally opened them again, they had

returned to their normal earthy tone. Kamidake was bent over, his hands resting on his knees.

"What happened?" Tenchi asked, a truly bewildered look on his face. Ryoko sighed and picked herself up off of the

floor and started walking over to him.

"You must have been possessed by that singing," she explained. Tenchi looked at her intently, and finally he

noticed the cut in her uniform where is sword had sliced her skin.

"Oh my god, Ryoko, your arm! I'm so sorry!" He started toward her with this exclamation. She shook her head at him.

"Don't worry about it. We've got a princess to save. You up for it Kamidake?" Ryoko smiled at Kamidake, who was now

looking up at her. The man noticed that it didn't reach up into her eyes, but he nodded and returned her weak smile

anyway. Tenchi looked down as he joined them in the center of the room. He noticed that Ryoko wasn't standing as

close to him as she was before and her face didn't turn toward his again.

"So how do we get out of here?" Ryoko started. She looked all around the room, inspecting the other ice sculptures

that littered the room. Kamidake stood up straight and walked toward the now faceless angel statue. All of the

warriors wandered around the room, checking the statues for any kind of clues or hidden switches.

Kamidake sighed. He was so tired.

"We're never gonna find a way out of here!" he exclaimed, exasperation in his voice. He plopped down on the edge of

the angel statue's base. It sunk down with his weight.

"Looks like your ass did all the work for us," Ryoko chuckled. The ice in one corner of the room seemed to break

away, revealing a frozen hallway. Kamidake blushed, but grinned despite his apparent embarrassment.

The three made their way through the opening. It was even colder in this room than it had been in the last, and

Ryoko shivered as they trudged through the glittering passageway.

Ryoko's mind wandered as they walked onward through the seemingly never ending corridor. Tenchi and Kamidake were

leading the way, and she watched the red-haired Juraian soldier from behind as she recalled the events that had

just transpired.

Tenchi's unnatural blue eyes stared at her, but Kamidake's were equally as icy. She saw the determination and fear

that plagued the Juraian knight's face as he stared Tenchi down, standing in front of her as if he were a

protective wall. Tenchi had done that for her, and now Kamidake had done it for her to save her from Tenchi.

She watched the two men in front of her as they all silently kept going toward their destination. Her mind flew

further back into the night, when Tenchi had kissed her on the palace rooftop. She felt his lips on hers again, but

this time when she opened her eyes, she saw that his were that same icy blue. She couldn't shake the image. It had

burned itself into her psyche.

Then she thought of Kamidake, standing faithfully outside the group's bedroom doors, asleep on his feet. He was so

loyal to the royal family and to Juraian culture, and he had taken up arms against the Juraian Royal Prince. . .

. . .for HER.

Ryoko paused mid-thought at the realization. Kamidake had violated Juraian law for her. To attack a Royal Family

member, no matter what, was against the law. He had done it to protect the space pirate that was so hated by the

Juraians. Her eyes stung.

"Look at this door! I think we might be getting closer to the inner section of the ship," Tenchi stated. Ryoko was

shaken from her deep reverie. She looked up at the tall, lavish doors that stood in front of the small group.

"We're coming for you, Princess," Kamidake said, as he reached for the massive handle. However, he didn't open the

door.

A fierce wind knocked the doors open, and snow and hail flew from the opening. Tenchi, Ryoko,and Kamidake were all

knocked to the ground, but they all clearly heard the booming voice that uttered one simple word.

"ENTER."


	20. Ch 19 This Is A Heart Attack

A/N: Ok, so a little more explanation about my recent resurgence. I actually can't explain it. I came back to the site on a whim, saw how many chapters and how many reviews went into this story and I just had to write more. I hope this burst of motivation lasts long enough for me to finish this story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Tenchi. . .but Kamidake, now. . .

* * *

The howling wind seemed to cease as soon as it had begun. Ryoko, Tenchi, and Kamidake picked themselves up of of the ground cautiously. They had just received an unnerving invitation, and while they all knew they had to accept, one were very confident about it. Ryoko looked at Tenchi, he nodded at her decidedly. She turned her head and looked at Kamidake, but he did not nod. He just returned her gaze until they started off into the great room before them.

It was foggy in the massive inner sanctum of the battleship. The group looked around for any sign of Ayeka or of those who would be keeping her. Still, it was heard to see anything in the thick mist rising from the icy floor of the room. Tenchi, Ryoko, and Kamidake tried to stay close so as not to lose one another. The sounds of their feet of the floor was the only sound in the room.

The room itself was very ornate. Sculpted snakes of ice coiled around all of the torches lining the wall. Each torch emitted azure flames, and they flickered on the glistening, frozen walls. The walls were carved. All along the sides were elaborated embossed letters. Light snow fell from the ceiling, although there were no clouds in sight. Aside from the torches, there was no light.

Ryoko was still shivering. It seemed to be getting colder as they walked. There was still no sign of the princess or the enemy. Ryoko looked around, admiring the beauty of the great hall, even though it creeped her out. She was taken aback by Kamidake's sudden bursting sprint.

"I see her!" He cried as he picked up speed.

"Wait up!" Ryoko yelled after him as she and Tenchi picked up the pace in his wake. She didn't know why Kamidake was running. She didn't see Ayeka anywhere. Kamidake, however, had vanished into the opaque fog.

Finally, she caught a glimpse of an ice-covered metal birdcage hanging from a massive, frosted stand in the distance. She could just make out the shape of a person within it's confines. As she rapidly approached the structure, she could see Kamidake standing below it, searching for a way to reach the princess.

Ryoko and Tenchi were very close to Ayeka's prison now. Ryoko wondered why Ayeka wasn't crying out to Tenchi. She looked up ad saw that the Juraian princess was floating in a comatose state. She glanced at Tenchi and saw his intense, determined, and injured expression. Her mind flickered once again to earlier in the night on the rooftop, but she could not linger on that thought long.

A blast of freezing air into the already frigid space alerted Ryoko, Tenchi, and Kamidake to the fact that they were not alone.

"I see you've made it," said the same voice that had invited them into the ship's inner sanctum. The man that entered was small and frail-looking. His appearance did not match his loud, assertive tone. His skin was entirely white, and he wore onyx armor. Platinum blond hair fell over his frosted eyebrows, bright blue eyes gleaming under them. He strode toward them with a confidence that wouldn't have suited him if it were not for his immense voice and presence, both of which seemed to reverberate in the minds of the three warriors to which he spoke.

Tenchi, Ryoko, and Kamidake were all transfixed by this man as he continued his descent down the glittering stairs toward them.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation," he continued, "In case you do not know, I am the Duke of Harant, a province of Hadi. I was sent here to kidnap your princess and bring her back to my king. There she will surely be killed. The only reason why I am not to do it is merely because the king has a pleasure for watching the torture of his enemies' royalty before they are destroyed."

"You shut up!" Kamidake passionately screamed, breaking up the Duke's monologue.

"Excuse me?" the mysterious man cocked his eyebrow inquisitively, "You're a bold one, aren't you? Perhaps you would like to know what your precious princess is going to know!".

Ryoko's eyes went wide with fear as she turned around to see Kamidake become trapped in an icy dome. The next thing she knew, the whole room was filled with screams.


	21. Ch 20 As Your Ghost Takes Flight

A/N: I'm churnin' it out right now! Woohoo!

Disclaimer: Don't own Tenchi Muyo!

* * *

Kamidake had waited for the blow, but he felt nothing. He could hear screaming in the distance, but he did not know where it came from or who it was from. He saw Ryoko and Tenchi standing right where they were before, and the strange Hadian Duke was still in the place he had been before. The soldier was confused. Hadn't he just seen this scene? The blond man was still sauntering down the stairs with a cocky expression, going on about his mission. Kamidake didn't like the feeling he was getting. And where was that screaming coming from?

". . .before they are destroyed." the Duke finished is statement, and Kamidake opened his mouth to tell him to shut up, but before he could, the evil icy-eyed man shot Kamidake a decisive glance, behind which the Juraian man could clearly see a knowing grin.

"It'll go something like this," he said quickly, and before another second passed, his right arm was raised in Ryoko's direction and the cyan-haired woman fell to the floor, writhing in pain. The Duke made a swift motion in Tenchi's direction and the man was thrown against the wall, and before he could fall over onto the floor, one of the massive frozen sakes coiled itself around him and held him in place as a new fixture to add to the room's splendor.

The Hadian man's laughter mixed with Ryoko's cries, the screams that were still sounding in the background, and Kamidake's clacking footsteps as he ran to Ryoko's side.

He made his way over to her as fast as he could, but as soon as he approached, he was shot back by a blast of energy. The Duke laughed even harder.

"No no no, sir. You are to watch, but not touch. I hope you enjoy your comrade's suffering," he said coldly, smiling coyly, "With that, I leave you. However, it is with a heavy heart, I am so curious as to how long her life force will hold out under those conditions. 'Tis a shame."

Kamidake's eyes narrowed and he growled fiercely as he lunged toward where the Duke stood. He screamed loud as he jabbed his sword at his image, only to have the blade go right through it. He watched as the man faded a way, laughing all the while.

He cursed and turned back to Ryoko's writhing form. He eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes were shut tightly. Her body twisted and contorted, forming grotesque shapes. Kamidake closed his own eyes. He cold bear to watch. He knelt by where she lay, careful not to get too close. He screamed loudly in anguish. He couldn't stand seeing her like this! It was torture! She wasn't even screaming, just contorting and twisting like a captured lizard in the grasp of a small child. Occasionally she would let out a cry of pain.

Kamidake could still hear that screaming in the distance. He looked around wildly. He couldn't find the source. He looked back to Ryoko, but she had gone silent again. He still knelt by her side.

"Ryoko you've got to stay strong!" He looked over at Tenchi, but he was still unconscious. Kamidake leapt to his feet and ran over to the place in which the Duke had made his grand entrance. He looked for a way out of the room that he was stuck in. If only he could find the Duke and make him undo what he was doing. Force him to stop torturing Ryoko. He couldn't bear to watch her be hurt or killed. She cried out, loudly this time, and her back arched completely off the ground.

Kamidake banged on the frozen wall with so much vigor is fists stung. He yelled and cursed. He turned around again and saw that Ryoko was losing her battle with the painful energy pulsating through her body. Kamidake's vision became blurry and he lost his ability to think straight. He ran back over to where Ryoko was still lying crippled and warped.

"Ryoko! Ryoko, oh my god, I don't know what to do to help you!" Kamidake screamed. The screaming in the background had gotten louder as he had attempted to find a way to save Ryoko from her fate. The soldier didn't know what to do. He was dumbfounded, and he felt the wet, hot tears on his chafed and frozen face as he watched Ryoko struggle to survive. She wasn't making much noise at all anymore, and her movements were weak and enervated. Salty droplets fell freely from the soldier's eyes.

"Ryoko, no. You can't die. You can't die Ryoko. I'm so sorry," the man pleaded,"I-I-I need you." He squeezed his eyes shut to try to block out the image of the pirate so weakened and so pained. He knew she didn't have a lot of time left. His hands turned into fists, and he dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands.

"RYOKO! Hold on! You can't die! I need you to stay with me! I can't watch you die!" Kamidake yelled at her devitalized anatomy. Her frozen breath was barely visible now.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Tears were strewn all around as Kamidake shook his head fiercely and cried loudly: "Ryoko! You can't die! I-I LOVE YOU!". The screaming in the distance was now right in Kamidake's ear. He watched as the worn out woman turned her head to him, opened her golden eyes to see him, and took her last breath. The defeated soldier then closed his own watery eyes and let the tears flow freely.


End file.
